


Auspices

by Blaiddyd_Queso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Awkward Sexual Situations, Biting, Blow Jobs, Byleth loves Dimitri a lot, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiddyd_Queso/pseuds/Blaiddyd_Queso
Summary: Ferdinand wishes for Byleth’s love, and he’s worthy of it.How can I compare to all that I’m not? To all that I shall never be.Even if he has claimed his Blaiddyd birthright back, the lands were poor, mediocre. Surely, Seteth will see the better fruits that Ferdinand offers—an easier burden for Byleth’s heart, and a greater opening for her to not dwell in duties foreign from that of the church’s. A comrade that has the necessary supplies to rebuild the church ;a lover that shall never bring in challenges against her duties and ideals.He’s abandoning all reasonable thoughts. He tightens his hold, delighted in her almost soft purr.He prays, fervently, that his touch can channel all his desires and wishes for the future; proclaim with hot caresses and harsh bites how much he adores her; and what he wouldn’t do in her honor and service. That no matter what Seteth may advise, she would still choose him.The idea of her requesting the ring back...was unbearable.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Auspices

**Author's Note:**

> Project request! Thank you so much!
> 
> \----

* * *

After six years of war, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is finally king. The celebration for his name is just as chaotic and gleeful as the one that occurred after Fhirdiad’s liberation. 

Escaping momentarily from the endless questions and cheers for his name, and the continuous requests for a dance piece, the new king of United Fódlan has found a haven in a cool breeze that passes by near open doors that lead towards a balcony. 

Dimitri lets out a soft sigh as he arranges a few disarrayed hairs away from his face, trying for his crown to not move out of place; adjusting the white and gold sash over his chest next. He has never been one to enjoy all the attention centered towards him, less when speaking about his appearance. The ring hiding under his white gloves has given him an immense amount of strength and courage, a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach that warms cold feet in the process too.

The sky had a few clouds dispersed that allowed for moonlight to caress all joyful expressions and emphasize everyone’s colorful yet modest attires. The stress of strings from lutes, the roar of trumpets with tin whistles on the back and all laughter in the dancehall created a beautiful melody; while the scent of wine, melted candles and perfume brought many to their knees.

Literally and figuratively, Dimitri thinks at seeing Alois dancing with a tall candelabra. Catherine and Shamir are trying for him to stop, yet end up letting the new Captain of the Knights of Seiros continue giving a free entertainment for the large table where Rhea, Seteth and Flayn sat at.

Seteth holding the trunk of his nose almost made Dimitri snort.

“Come on, Teach! It’s my turn for a dance!” 

For the luck of Alois, the exasperated cry out from Sylvain turns heads. Dimitri is one of them, yet his smile stays soft at seeing his childhood friend finally having a moment with Byleth. He feels a tug in his heart, yet it isn’t unpleasant. Memories of his beloved helping him dress for tonight’s occasion resurface, mostly enjoying how her cheeks had a warmth to them as her delicate fingers adjusted the buttons of his blue tunic. How her precious eyes gleamed in certain mischief whenever her hands would slip far to off along the embroidery, awakening every ounce of lust that lived within but had to be put off until an appropriate time. 

That smile of hers, wide and pretty. He wishes to press his lips against it. He had desires to do so then, and he desires to do so now as his beloved laughs while being guided on the dance floor by charming, energetic and mischievous Sylvain.

Handsome, wealthy _and_ bold Sylvain.

A shudder crawls along Dimitri’s back. “Being vile already,” He chides himself and the nagging jealousy that tries to ruin this delightful moment. “Have you not burdened your love with these insecurities enough?” By the goddess, the chilly breeze is _heavenly._

By how quickly he stormed off into the balcony, anyone who saw him would probably think he was eager to leave that image behind, and they would be right. Despite that his mind should be caught with endless thoughts of the future or of his beloved dancing in someone else’s arms, Dimitri can only concentrate on the sight of a comrade who appears to be flustered and nervous, “Ferdinand?” He calls, letting a hand rest on his chest as the man turns on his heel with a quick spin—apparently caught by surprise. “By the heavens, you’re extremely pale. Are you doing well?”

“Your Majesty!” Ferdinand greets him with an abrupt bow, pushing his ponytail to the side; letting it cascade over his shoulder. The man who usually exudes grace and virtue looked quite ill, but slowly his eyes become lucid. “ I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that all is well. Apologies for leaving your celebration in such haste and rudeness.”

There was something odd, but Dimitri wouldn’t pressure further. “Please, we are comrades. Honorifics are unnecessary between us,” Dimitri eases the surrounding tension. “It would be quite the waste for our monthly exchange of horseback retreat tactics to start with our titles.”

Ferdinand lets out a short laugh, finally some color returning to his face. “I’m honored for your kindness.”

“Can I have the honor of sharing this spot with you?” Dimitri reciprocates with a kind smile.

“Please, be my guest, Dimitri.” Ferdinand takes a step back and gestures with an open palm towards his side. “In fact, I would appreciate the company at the moment.”

Standing as equals and witnesses of the night, both men began a pleasant chat that had no focal point; it was welcoming to exchange tales of their failed mishaps when they dealt with a horse’s winter coat or the first time they ever mounted a steed. When Ferdinand began with a relentless discourse about the different oils for gauntlets and greaves, Dimitri could only contemplate the vast horizon ahead, memories lingering in his thoughts now. 

With duties as house leader, engaged and intrigued by the new professor’s skills, and his personal vendetta didn’t give Dimitri enough time to socialize with many students— and in some ways, he dreaded making meaningful connections for it meant he would have to let go of them soon enough in the name of his dead love one’s pleads.

Ferdinand was an interesting man, he has always thought so, even before his professor recruited him into the Blue Lions. He openly spoke about bringing late Lord Aegir towards justice. It was admirable, since Dimitri could not say something similar about his late uncle, so open and passionate. 

Dimitri came to appreciate him and truly respect him during war times—despite that Ferdinand was stripped from his lands, titles and family, he never gave an opening for his heart to be invaded by darkness.

**Unlike me. There was nothing but darkness until Byleth’s hand reached out for me.**

Ferdinand returned for the millennium festival a week later, yet he arrived with a well trained and loyal gambit to support against Edelgard’s troops. For his hands to serve in the name of those less fortunate.

**_Unlike me. All I sought was to use my friends and soldiers, work them to death._ **

Ferdinand always remained proper and civil when giving feedback during war councils and never hesitated when he thought _someone_ was leading them to their deaths.

**Unlike me. I missed meetings on purpose so many times. Ridiculed Byleth by ignoring her orders during battles.**

Ferdinand had always been besides the professor during war times, always finding the time to take care of her swords or simply offer a cup of tea, giving Byleth a respite from duties.

**_Unlike me. Who only made her worry and even cry during—_ **

“The night is lovely, isn’t it?” Ferdinand suddenly spoke more timidly. Dimitri blinks a few times and holds in a sigh despite he was released from his thoughts. 

“It is.” Dimitri agrees, his features easing up. “It wouldn’t be surprising if many lovers come together in this peaceful moonlight.” Yes, tonight was perfect for so. Yet, his eagerness to finally call Byleth his beloved had guided him to ask for her hand in marriage before they took back Arianrhod. He’s blessed by her acceptance and love, even if they hide their relationship for now. Such secrecy wouldn’t be for long now that he is finally king and worthy to be at her side.

Ferdinand lets out a nervous laugh, “It has been a long road to get here.” His lips go flat, “Life goes on whether we are prepared or not, yet having someone by your side makes the unknown road less heavy in one’s heart.”

Dimitri would’ve laughed at the irony, it almost hurt how true Ferdinand’s words were. “I must agree,” He turns towards him, letting their gazes meet. “Suffice to say, Ferdinand. I owe much to you. Your exceptional skills at the war front and your unyielding support in the monastery saved us many times.” He offers a quick bow, “Thank you, truly...I believe this life won’t be enough to repay my debt, yet I shall work endlessly to meet that goal should you allow it.”

“Dimitri…” Ferdinand’s jaw tightens and his eyebrows arch in complete shock, “Oh dear, my head. It’s spinning.” His cheeks warm a little. He lets a hand rest on his chest, “While you honor me with this heartfelt confession, I’m afraid I cannot accept this marriage proposal!”

“Marriage…” Dimitri’s voice tunes off, his cheeks grow in color too, “proposal?”

They just stare at each other. With every second passing, their souls kept being tested.

Until Dimitri laughed wholeheartedly and loud. The sound could have been unpleasant had Ferdinand not joined him soon enough with his set of cackles. 

“By the heavens. No, my friend, I do not seek your hand in marriage!” Dimitri said breathlessly, accepting Ferdinand’s hand on his shoulder since he needed support.

“Forgive me, I allowed for my instincts to take control. Y _et again_ …” Ferdinand grimaces the last words, almost inaudible. A few short breaths after, he can stand on his own two feet. “I assure you, Dimitri. I think you finally broke me out of the curse of self-defeat and doubt! I haven’t laughed this hard since…”

Since Hubert and Edelgard were buried together in Enbarr.

Both men go quiet, offering respect until Ferdinand shakes his head. “You are a skilled leader, Dimitri...I trust you shall serve the people and honor your life well. We all have our duties, and a responsibility towards Her Grace’s success.”

_Byleth._

“Please, join me for a trip towards the outskirts of Garreg Mach before you depart next week. I would love nothing more than to settle this misunderstanding with a friendly competition on horseback.” Dimitri offers his hand.

“I gladly accept.” Ferdinand lifts a fist zealously before sharing a handshake with the king. “If I may be honest...I’ve hidden here due to cowardice. I prayed that tonight’s festivities would give me the needed courage to offer a necklace to my muse, and hopefully receive the chance of scheduling a date to properly ask her hand in marriage, and as you can see…” He waves a hand dismissively until it rests on his head. “I have been here, being the court’s jester.”

Dimitri feels a tug in his heart.

“While we are being candid…” Dimitri stays attentive. Ferdinand didn’t need to finish. He understood well how nerve-wrecking a marriage proposal is. That night where Byleth blessed him with a _yes_ , he almost felt the evening was gray and the floors were weak. “I can’t say I’m an expert in matters of the heart, but you’re an exceptional individual, Ferdinand. If you let your emotions speak true and for your love to not waver, you shall meet a positive response.” 

He holds his shoulder, “Trust in your heart, and in the sincerity that your eyes exude.” His lips curve a little. “She will see you for who you are if you allow yourself to be honest.”

Ferdinand stares quietly before his whole face lights up, “See me...yes. Yes… Positively!” His voice becomes stronger with every word, “Yes! Of course!” His hands rest on Dimitri’s arms, “I, Ferdinand Von Aegir, must confess my love without hesitation. My next breaths depend on it!” He moves away as if lightning had struck him; and perhaps it did. A surge of energy fueled by hope. “Thank you, my friend! Oh dear. I must meet with her before the night’s life departs her from my arms.” He offers a rapid bow, “I appreciate you. May the night treat you well.”

Dimitri stared dumbfounded, letting a snort bubble in his throat as Ferdinand rushed into the festivities like a child ready to break a piñata “Sothis, bless him…” He whispers, turning around before letting his arms rest on the stone railing; finally having the privacy he had originally searched for. “Bless all of us…” His head fell, the crown slipping out of place until he held it in one hand. “It’s truly been a long road to this point.” Weariness takes over his posture, letting the timber of his voice ring lower. 

A cold blue scans over his right white glove until he slowly peels it off. The glint of his crown was beautiful, but it could not compare to that of his ring. _The ring that his beloved gave him._

The waltz in the background signaled that Sylvain, or any other, could have one extra song. After that, he would make sure that for the rest of the evening his sweet beloved would not escape his grasp. 

_He has been merciful enough._

At one moment he felt his consciousness fade. His senses focused on the pleasant dryness of the wind and the glow that pooled in his stomach. His shoulders relax until they almost look frail, yet that posture doesn’t last long when a familiar and pleasant voice already breaks through.

“Running away from festivities so soon?”

Dimitri’s soft laugh is easy and low, ever weak to her lovely voice and monotone banters. “I have never been good in crowded halls for long periods of time.”

“Well, truth be told, any room with Alois feels crowded.” Byleth jests, craving to hear his laugh again. “In that case, would you mind if I keep you all to myself now?”

“When have you ever cared about subtleties?” His head falls back before standing straight, turning to meet with her pleasant face and that mesmerizing smile. “How cruel of you, cariad.”

She was a magnificent sight, dressed in the white dress she uses during mass and important diplomatic duties now; the cloth embraced her curves generously, while her shoulders lay unprotected, tinted in soft red as her nose and cheeks. Her exhales become mist.

Leaving his crown and glove over the railing, Dimitri takes the hand she extended for him until he pulls her closer. “Beloved, you shouldn’t be here without your cloak. You may fall ill.” His other hand lingers on her lower back until he covers her frame with his cape that had fur embellishments on the top. 

“I was... unaware that I was missing my cloak.” Byleth feigns ignorance, in her usual aloof way, yet there was hesitance. Her fingers dipped into the shape of his waist, crawling further until she found her favorite comfortable spot over his back. 

Dimitri feels almost nauseous with embarrassment and worry. If anyone were to see them like this, in an instant the whole ballroom would know about their relationship; and yet, a small voice that he finally recognized as his whispers how joyous that moment can be. Marvelous truly, for he could proudly state that Byleth Eisner has chosen him as her lover until death should part them. Even then, he doubts death is adamant enough to break the seals of their vows. “Byleth,” His laugh is airy, “You never go easy on me, my love.” He plants a kiss on her forehead, and she nuzzles into the contact. Her scent washes away all needless worries further, “Mmm,” His eyebrows perk a bit, “Someone has been enjoying the powerful brew that House Charon gifted us.”

With a pout, she huddles even further into his arms, until her feet are over his. “I’m not one to waste resources.”

Dimitri laughs again and finally squeezes her. Byleth lets out a meek yelp that she soon replaced with a soft giggle.

“Are you tipsy?”

“No.”

He gives her a wary look, though his scowl ends up crumbling away with one simple yet lazy wink from his beloved.

Dimitri feels bold and overwhelmingly blessed. She lured him into her amorous trap.

His smooth lips traverse on the side of her face, smiling at the hidden warmth. “I believe you’re lying…” He numbly replies, humming in a low vibrato as he continues down until his nose nuzzles into the only spot where there was still a pulse in her. His cold nose and attention quickly prickles her skin and sends a shiver down her spine. 

“In your absence, the rush of wine is the only barrier between this cold and I.” She defends herself, though slow. “Your Majesty...would you not return inside, with me? I have longed for us to share a dance between our friends and comrades, officially closing our presence in this celebration for the night.”

His hand was moving towards the inner dip of her ass, digits softly kneading her firm flesh. Dimitri’s guilt and nervousness was melting as ebb does over water. Longing and desire now took control of his senses, slightly trembling when she lets out a soft moan. “How would we excuse our absence?” His tongue brushes the curve of her neck until he sinks his teeth, gently, or else he fears a mark would stay. 

She can feel his smirk, “Are we planning a hunting trip early tomorrow?” His smooth tease strikes right through.

“Goddess, yes…” Byleth sighs, sinking her nails unto his back. Hunting trips. The special code that they had chosen for their pleasurable breaks. The memory of him taking her against a tree makes her core feel wet. “Please, Dimitri...I need you now, tomorrow...and ever.” She nuzzles her head against his until he moves back from her neck. Their lips meet in a brief and chaste kiss, “I want to be...good, to you.” Desperate, honest. “I want you to tell me I’m good…”

It may be the alcohol loosening her social restraints and inhibitions, and yet, greedily Dimitri enjoys hearing her genuine desire for him; it boosts his ego, and his own desire feels just as natural. Byleth’s weakness for praise is something he has noted just recently, and the thought always made his blood rush.

He smiles down at her, cute and reserved compared to her wide grin. Her breathing quickens with each passing second he remains quiet, with every taken breath that he’s probably fucking her senseless in his mind.

“Dimitri…!” She whines. 

“I understand,” He’s prudent, even if his hand still kneading her ass could prove otherwise. “Can this hunting trip be rescheduled to start since tonight and end until the next two dawns?”

“Oh, I…” Byleth grabs his face and pushes her lips against his, even if they’re just short and dry kisses that Dimitri silently basks in but doesn’t reciprocate. “I...I can’t.” Her brows furrow, finally feeling something hard poking her thigh; she shamelessly moans, and he growls in response, “I have a meeting with Ferdinand in the afternoon, tomorrow. There’s a pending discussion between us, apparently.”

Dimitri’s body jolts, almost as if a bucket of cold water had been poured over his body. “F—Ferdinand?” His hands move away from her lower body, holding unto her arms instead. Byleth stiffens in her spot too, surprised by how tense his hold felt. “Ferdinand Von Aegir?”

“The one and only,” Byleth’s lips curve a bit, even if her eyes now shun in worry. “Is...something the matter with him? Your face has grown pale.”

His chest rises and falls unevenly. All the mocking voices of his past and dead loved ones’ return, combining their cruelty with the flaming insecurities that burn brightly in him yet again. “No,” He musters a weak reply, and strains a smile. “It just caught me off guard...I can only wonder what would require a private meeting between the two of you.”

Byleth gives him a skeptical look, “How did you know it was private?”

“O—Oh.” He jolts again, “Apologies, I assumed…” He’s still trying to grasp the reality that Ferdinand’s muse was Byleth. In introspection, it should have been obvious! “He didn’t summon a council meeting; this arrangement with you may be...private matters, or subjects that involve discretion from me.”

Byleth shakes her head, petting his cheeks with her thumbs. “Hmm…” Nothing is pushing against her thigh now. “Perhaps there has been another incident in his territory that he prefers total discretion for.” They discern the possibilities in each other’s gazes for a moment until she speaks again. “Apologies if this has cast worry in you. I assure you that Ferdinand is loyal to the crown, to you.”

Dimitri knows that, and yet he wishes to spit that statement. He had dared to lay his eyes on Byleth, on his beloved, _his his his_. Saints, may they forgive him for all the poisonous thoughts that now nest in him. “No, my beloved. Forgive me.” He reaches for her gloved hands and holds them in reverence, kissing them gently while lingering on the edge of her hidden ring. Her eyes soften anew, “It...just caught me by surprise.”

He sets aside this fear and uncertainty, focuses on her presence and beauty, her caring and kind hands, “Although...if Her Grace permits me to rectify my mistake…” His voice lowers, and she can see the mischief in his eye blooming once more. “I’d love nothing more than to steal you away for the rest of the evening.”

Byleth naively thought he meant they would join the celebration. In an instant she’s caught in his arms ”Oh my—” and her legs were propped to snare his small waist. “Oh, Dimitri!” Her small laugh is eager, just as her arms that hold him by the neck while he adjusts his crown and gloves. “Are you planning a heist? Sneaking me off while my advisor is still in the party is quite bold of you.” 

Dimitri wraps his cape around her as a response, holding Byleth’s full weight with his arm. With a few goodbye kisses on her arms, he nests them against her. “I have stood against worse foes before.”

And all of them are dead, including the Death Knight. Byleth’s stale heart has surely leaped into her throat. Her hands are already working with the small bindings of his tunic, pressing her fiery mouth against any patch of exposed skin she could find—patience was running low before, but now it had completely depleted. Damn all who may judge her for so.

He bubbled a whimper by her given attention, though he ate all sounds that tried escaping while traversing inside the humid ballroom again. Using the darkness that was once his home, he became a fleeting and hunched shadow. Her touch kept him grounded to the love and reward that awaits at the end of the trial; the slithering whispers of his future loss made him clumsy and not as alert.

Ferdinand wishes for Byleth’s love, and he’s worthy of it. 

**_How can I compare to all that I’m not? To all that I shall never be._ **

Even if he has claimed his Blaiddyd birthright back, the lands were poor, mediocre. Surely, Seteth will see the better fruits that Ferdinand offers—an easier burden for Byleth’s heart, and a greater opening for her to not dwell in duties foreign from that of the church’s. A comrade that has the necessary supplies to rebuild the church ;a lover that shall never bring in challenges against her duties and ideals.

He’s abandoning all reasonable thoughts. He tightens his hold, delighted in her almost soft purr. 

He prays, fervently, that his touch can channel all his desires and wishes for the future; proclaim with hot caresses and harsh bites how much he adores her; and what he wouldn’t do in her honor and service. That no matter what Seteth may advise, she would still choose him. 

The idea of her requesting the ring back...was unbearable. 

A small clank breaks him out of his thoughts. Dimitri looks back, gasping at the sight of one of Byleth’s white heels. Still hunching, and almost tip-toeing over, he grabs it.

Unaware, a familiar red-headed knight had been observing Dimitri for over a minute now; wondering if his childhood friend felt sick or had suffered a rough blow on his stomach. Lazily he rested against a pillar, enjoying the taste of Charon’s finest wine. 

Of course, the moment Sylvain’s eyes recognize a woman’s shoe in Dimitri’s hand, he almost spits his drink. It goes to say that only one important lady was wearing white shoes this evening, per request of etiquette for this ball. “Hah, lucky bastard! I knew you had it in you!” He holds his head, “Shit, I just lost 30 silvers against Felix.”

In retrospect, Sylvain shouldn’t have jinxed the king’s fortune. Seteth was among the dancers and merry drinkers now, looking for Byleth’s whereabouts in duty and sincere concern.The priest’s back was facing Dimitri’s way, and Sylvain would’ve laughed at how his friend looks similar to a stunned deer, admitting defeat against the hunter’s arrow.

“Seteth!” Sylvain calls, flamboyant with each step he takes forward. “Ah, darling,charming, handsome Seteth!” He chirps, moving his arms forward until he traps him in a tight hug, “Let’s dance until the light of day arrives!”

“Gautier, you heathen. You’re absolutely intoxicated.” Seteth frowns, trying to pry away from him. “Release me!”

“Heathen? My, if I am one fully devoted to our beautiful Sothis! Why punish me with your indifference?” Sylvain rests his head over Seteth’s shoulder,nudging his cheek against it, “Please, priest Seteth! Hear my woes as your kind naturally does.” 

Seteth squirms further. Sylvain takes this opportunity for his gaze to meet with Dimitri’s, offering him a wink and smile. He lifts his glass towards him before chugging it down, dragging Seteth further away. “Come along, Seteth. Lighten up! Her Grace has already left. You don’t need to keep up with this work etiquette any longer!”

Dimitri wasn’t certain if he would hug or murder Sylvain tomorrow.

* * *

Dimitri never thought he would hate Sylvain’s laugh. Less if it’s during a duel in the training grounds while sweating under the early sun. He can’t blame his amusement; after all, the irony of him giving advice to someone who desires for Byleth’s hand is indeed, hilarious.

With a hard knock on his head, the dark knight was soon resting against a column, using a leather bag with some frozen meat inside to alleviate the slight bump that rests on his forehead.

“That’s not fair, you caught me off guard.” Sylvain whines playfully, sitting down on the floor. “Damn, you’re rough.”

“You’re better than this. Don’t you ever bring Her Grace’s name during our duels again.” With a lance resting under his armpit, Dimitri answers politely. His attention goes towards a mail-boy that rushes into the training grounds with a notice. After a brief exchange, he signs in a receipt and hands over a few golden coins.

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” The boy offers a polite bow before rushing off.

Dimitri turns around with a small smile, which vanishes immediately the moment he meets with Sylvain’s small grin.

“That’s the ninth flower arrangement today.” Sylvain’s smirk grows. “and that mail-boy has won a week’s earnings in less than a day.”

“Yes.” Dimitri holds his lance properly again, “Are you done resting?”

“No,” Sylvain lies down as a lazy cat would, propping his head with a hand. His lips are slightly puckered, “It’s barely the 14th bell.”

“Yes.” Dimitri dismisses again, “Flowers wither often, and my beloved deserves fresh flowers to always adorn her bedroom.”

“Even when she’s not there?”

“Ah.”

“Ahh…” Sylvain mocks. He fans his face and neck. The white blouse and dark high pants they wore are not fresh or light enough. 

“Well,” Dimitri clears his throat, “Most bouquets are being delivered directly towards her.”

“Are you planning to drown her in flowers, Dimitri? Heavens.” He sits up, “Please tell me none of those bouquets have a dagger!”

Dimitri points his lance at him, “Of course they don’t! Will you stop this nonsense and gather yourself?”

With a groan, Sylvain stands up, throwing the bag away. “Fine, but no hits on the head!” 

“On my honor.” Dimitri smiles.

The clash of weapons echoed in the training grounds again. Dimitri’s entire body felt feverish, and his grip was nothing but stern; matching the intensity of his eye. Each side-step was aggressive, but Sylvain’s pace was just as experienced. During a moment that the edge of their lances met, Sylvain pushed down until the sharp tips met the cold stone.

“Cease being so troubled. Teach loves you.” Sylvain says calmly. “Like no other.”

“Sylvain, enough.” Dimitri locks his gaze on him, feeling every drop of sweat traversing his jaw until it drops. His heart felt that it dropped with every second of this day. Each time that Garreg Mach’s bells sang, he could only wonder if Byleth had accepted Ferdinand’s proposal.

“Don’t.” Sylvain tugs at their weapons again, moving back and following with a harsh thrust that Dimitri blocks. “She has loved you for as long as I can remember. Everyone knows that, or at least, you were the one who understood that last.”

Dimitri lunges forward this time, carelessly. Sylvain uses the weight of his body as a vantage point and grasps the king’s blouse, pulling him towards the ground and holding the tip of his lance above his chest. “Point.” He announces with a smile before throwing the weapon away, giving his hand instead. Dimitri only breathes heavily, staring at nothing.

“Sylvain, I can’t...what if…” His voice breaks off, “What if…”

“No what ifs, Your Majesty.” Sylvain shakes his head, “Byleth will reject Ferdinand.”

“How can...you be so certain.” Dimitri finally stares at him, “He’s charismatic, handsome, wealthy, polite, studious and pious. He...” 

“He’s not you.” Sylvain gestures with his fingers to take his hand, “He or any other may be many things, except you. Which in return, disqualifies them immediately. Her Grace loves Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. If you don’t believe me, well...” His lips curve a bit, “Just look at those marks on your neck, buddy.”

Dimitri’s hand flies immediately towards his neck, warmth pooling in every limb of his being. He takes Sylvain’s words in, exhaling in long tempos for a moment. 

“Get up.”

Dimitri finally holds his hand. “Yes, thank you…”

Sylvain laughs when he’s caught in a tight hug after assisting him. Patting his arm and back a few times, he’s finally freed but keeps Dimitri close by the shoulders, lowering his head. “Now listen, I made a promise to you. Remember? Whenever you have lady problems, you come to me.”

Dimitri groans again.

“I say we put all those bouquets in use. Rosewater is an excellent fragrance, I’m sure Her Grace will be more adamant in her touches if...” He trails off when Dimitri shifts his lance a little, “Right, right. Well! How about if the last gift of today is a heartfelt letter and a deep-red rose?”

Dimitri blinks and remains at ease as Sylvain drags him away, “A red rose?”

“Yes, why my friend, a red rose is the most passionate expression of love and desire you can give her. But listen to this! What if…” Sylvain lowers his voice until he’s whispering into his ear.

The king stays still. His face gathers a few shades of red. “Absolutely not!” He shrieks.

* * *

Dimitri had said no, and yet here he was, sneaking into his beloved’s quarters like a ruffian after the 20th bell. His intentions may be different, yet he broke all social propriety either way. He had sent one red rose with a small letter, indicating that _he_ would be waiting in _her bedchambers_ to offer a hot touch. The racy phrasing clouds his mind still! For better or worse, he is still deciding, Byleth had sent him a large sunflower with a small note that said “I look forward to it.”

“ _I look forward to it._ Oh beloved, what do you mean?” Dimitri mumbles, throwing flower petals over the floor and bed covers. He closes the windows next, “Even if you reject me, at least this will serve to chide the Sky Knights.” After all, he climbed into her beloved’s quarters with ease!

Well, being hurled into a window by a wyvern knight it’s not exactly climbing. Perhaps, Sylvain had convinced Ingrid to distract the Sky Knights for a few minutes.

“Dimitri, you must focus.” He still chides himself. Carefully, he lights candles near the entrance, over her furniture and by the bedrests. The hardest task was undressing, each set of clothing was folded and put to rest by a nearby chair. His small hairs react by the night’s chill, and for a moment, he stares at his nude form reflecting over a vanity’s mirror.

His hand trails over the scars that lie over his chest, following his uneven set of ribs until he stops over a wound near his limp groin. He cannot even imagine what the appearance of his back is, though Dedue’s forlorn gaze told him much. 

The glint of the ring shines with dim candlelight.

With a defeated sigh, he walks over the bed and gently sets himself on top.His hand lingers where she usually takes her rest, where her breaths and moans are mitigated by plush covers and pillows.

Memories of her face caught in euphoria cloud his mind, and he chuckles at how pathetic it’s that he’s already getting firm. “Byleth…” He cooes, nuzzling his face on her pillow. He’s vibrating with arousal, with each second his cock would grow firmer. He imagines her beside him, exposed and ready for his touch. Claiming with wet lips for his attention and praise, using that captivating smile against him.

He almost wishes to rut against her bed, act like a wild animal marking his territory. He growls and moves away from that spot, sliding under the covers. It wouldn’t do him well to fail now. He awkwardly shifts in place, not really knowing what position to take that would be somewhat appealing. 

His arms end up behind his head, looking at the top of her canopy bed with no true focus. It is then that he notices that a large drawing of his face rests there. Before his mind could be overwhelmed with questions and positive thoughts, the lock of the room shifts and he freezes; there’s panic, not knowing if to stay in this position or slender himself on a side.

Dimitri is unable to make a choice, and ends up doing nothing. He lies bare under her covers, chest exposed for her eyes while the covers pool over his hip. 

Byleth’s entrance is uneventful, she walks as she breathes; graceful. Her body was still clothed with the Archbishops garbs, including the headpiece. Her eyes wander curiously over the room, taking in every candle and petal. 

Her stale gaze finally catches him, and he swears that her whole face flinched. Not unpleasant, but Dimitri really doubts that he’s enough to captivate her. Byleth’s face and whole posture contradicts him.

Byleth lets out a small whistle. His lips go thin.

“Well,” Her cheeks have a special glow as she unhooks her capulet, mindlessly letting it fall over. Dimitri’s nipples reacting to her attention was a delightful sight, “To what do I owe the honor of all this, and…” She drops off. Dimitri’s stomach sinking in, and the trail of blond guiding towards the large tent forming on her covers sent a shock that rejuvenated all her body. “...having…” Byleth rubs her neck. It finally rings that he’s nude, “...His Ma—Majesty in…”Fumbling. Nervous. “my...bed.”

He was smiling at her, ever so softly and calm. His blue was a silent caress full of devotion and desire.

“Ah, fuck this!” Byleth throws her headpiece against the floor as well.

Dimitri barely has the time to assimilate Byleth rushing towards him and jumping into the bed; her body quickly flushes against his, trapping his lips with hers that were wet and hungry. His back arches before he wraps his arms around her, sighing and moaning with no care for the noise. His ears could grasp her small _yes_ between every rest from their touch.

Byleth feels it however, the nervousness in the touch as his hands trace her calves and thighs. Each kiss was deep and full of longing, yet his tongue was gentle against hers;every sigh brought an odd relief for both. 

Her hands follow the taut muscles of his chest, sinking her nails. “You’re so beautiful, Dimitri…” She whispers against his mouth before moving back, following the shape of his ribs and waist with her fingers. “I’ve thought of nothing more than to return by your side, my heart. Feel your body against mine...”

His breathing hitches, and her movements stop. “Dimitri?”

His nails sink into her thighs, but he soon releases and holds her arms instead. With his knuckles, he carefully appreciates her. “Forgive me, I’m...just caught off guard by your…” A knot is attacking his throat yet again. 

Byleth settles over his waist, guiding his hands to hold her lower back instead “eagerness?”

He smiles a bit, “Why yes, I...for a moment...I thought this was ridiculous. That I...would shame you, or be a nasty bother.”

“Nasty? Well, you might find the thoughts that I’m having right now, for you, are indeed that.”

Dimitri scoffs and gives her a look, but her smile weakens him. “Beloved…” He holds her face, adjusting a few threads behind her red ear. “You...are too kind.” She nuzzles into her hold. This restless energy and desire still causes an annoying pounding in his mind, but nervousness soon sizzles away.

“Dimitri, please tell me...what is troubling you?”

He shifts his face away from her, “Belo...Byleth, are you...not having second thoughts about this compromise? Our...engagement, that is.”

Byleth didn’t know which stab was more painful; him correcting the pet name or this hesitation. “No.” A firm reply. “Are...you, Dimitri?” Before she can shift her weight off him, his hands grasp her and stares with fiery honesty.

“No, goddess!” His gaze shuns with panic, “The mere thought of sharing the rest of my life besides you fills me with joy and pride. I long nothing more than to exchange our vows in front of an altar.”

She blinks before brushing his ear, staring at both his eyes that were now reflecting guilt. “You’ve been so good to me, Dimitri...I can’t get enough of you. I wish to be by your side, forevermore.” Lowering against him, her face nuzzles against the crook of his neck. “All I long for when the moon rises, it’s to see you again my beloved. Here, beside me.”

Dimitri sinks his face against her, “Beloved, I…” His voice was gruff, almost wet. “Forgive me, please. I don’t wish to burden you with these insecurities and fears—it’s just...that I’m so undeserving of you. I cannot offer you what others could easily provide.”

There’s brief silence,“What we deserve or not...it’s an open ended question, Dimitri.” Her voice is cool, a sweet whisper. “I don’t seek others, or possessions. I want you, Dimitri.” She slowly moves away from him, for her words to sigh over his face, “Be beside you each time you wake, cry with every misstep and defeat... relish with pride over your achievements. From dawn until midnight, be a witness of your strength and courage...”

A hand falls over his heart. Dimitri holds it. “of your sense of justice and caring compassion.” Her voice softens, “...You knew Ferdinand was planning to ask for my hand, did you not?”

He closes his eyes.

“I said no.”

“...Why?” A sincere whisper, “...why.”

“Because of you.”

He takes a sharp inhale.

“Because I love you. Because I need you. Because I want you.”

He sighs softly. The tight pressure in his chest vanishes steadily, “...I’m sorry, I should’ve told you since the crowning’s ball. I...Goddess, please...forgive me, beloved. I was just so scared, so scared...”

“That‘s enough. No more apologies.” Her fingers slid easily through his hair until she clenched a fist of them. She doesn’t pull on them, but uses this leverage to trap him further.

Her mouth is close to an ear, “Dimitri,” Something deep within was warming up once again, all senses focusing only in touch. Desperate, “Please, forgive me for this honesty, but the thought of letting you go and see you in another’s arms...it’s unbearable.” Her lips follow the shape of his jaw, “I long to be your queen, long to be yours…”

Her words continue, “I’ve wanted you since the beginning, Dimitri. It was a fresh experience, a never explored sensation of lust, affection and need that I have never lived through before. For so many nights I dreamt that on the eve of the ball you didn’t retract your words. “ His breathing hitches again, heels sinking into the mattress. Her voice becomes almost a growl as well, “During the war, every time our eyes met...I probably failed to keep my feelings in check; and each time, I prayed you wanted me too, despite all my failings and weaknesses…that you wanted me back.”

His hands are crawling over her frame. It’s a shaky touch, but her words kept him lured in, “During the celebration of reclaiming Arianrhod, when you finally kissed and held me...I...I…” She gasps at the memories, but she bites her lip, trying to stay in control, “I felt at home. For the first time throughout my entire existence, I felt I belonged somewhere.” Her free hand clenches his arm, nails slowly lining his muscle. “ In your presence, in your guidance, in your taste, in your voice. I found home.”

His hands clench her ass, and she pushes back. Their foreheads rest together, “I want you to father my children, Dimitri. I want...I want you, as my family.” Her eyebrows furrowed, his lips made her calmness breakdown as he followed the shape of her open mouth. “Please, Dimitri, a future without you...I cannot…Please, marry me.”

It felt like eons, but he finally laughed. It was a weak, broken sound. His body couldn’t process something else. “Heavens, yes...yes again.” Their lips meet, a short set of kisses that soon become sloppy when their tongues dance. It was desperate, full of instinct almost. A need to connect and almost forge their bodies together.

His kisses are a surge of life itself.

“Tomorrow,” She huffs against him, pushing back her ass against his cock. Trying to ignite the passion they had before; no, it was stronger now. “Let’s announce our engagement tomorrow.”

“Right away?” They share a moan when the friction of her wet sex meets his cock, “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Please, make love to me, Dimitri.” Her breathing is rapid, matching with her hands that were pulling her dress over her head—assisting him, and enabling their desire further. Byleth bites her lip again, a small—mischievous smirk stays. “You will regret offering me the ring, Dimitri. The amount of fishing tallies by your doorstep will overwhelm you.”

The weight of her chest always catches him off guard. On miracle he heard her banter. “I shall leave Fhirdiad’s fishing ponds barren myself.” He teases back.

Her head falls back when he holds her breasts, kneading them softly while his lips are brushing against the tips. His breathing was disheveled, and his skin glistened beautifully. A magnificent sight and overwhelming sensation. Her knees spread further apart, thrusting and brushing against his cock with a harder pace. 

She giggles breathlessly as they switch over, every limb tingles when he’s looming over and removing her underwear. It was a miracle he hadn’t torn them apart. “Hey…” He traps her wrists with a single hand, bringing them over her head. He hums pleasantly at the sight, while she writhes under his gaze. 

Her legs tense as his free wanders between her breasts and lower, drawing circles over her belly button. “I can never have enough of you…” His words hit just at the right moment, “Seamless, hearty...beautiful…”

His fingers finally dip between her folds, and her back arches. Byleth hides her cry-out in the inner side of her arm, “Dimitri, yes!” Her nub is already swollen, and he knows that by how easily he’s drawing circles over and over; the tension soon building up in her core. The pressure on her wrists and the fake helplessness excites her beyond, “My king...My love…claim me.” 

Dimitri sighs shakily.

Her eyebrows draw together until she closes her eyes, mouth hanging low. “More, more…please...give me your mouth, your hands, your cock.”

His hot mouth circles around a nipple soon enough, wetting it until it remains fully hard and sore. Byleth’s pleasurable whines echo in the room. His face stays between her breasts, nipping softly the space there. “All yours, never less…” The air feels hot, “I’m afraid you will come to hate that.”

He dares to state that when his finger is already wandering inside her; pushing and massaging in a delicious rhythm that made her toes curl. " _Love_ , you mean.” Byleth tirelessly laughs. 

He’s smooth, confident. "Careful, Eisner. You're in no position to tease."

She almost wants to cry in joy. “ Your hands...feel so good!" She bites her lip. It was hard not to buckle against his hand. "Please, _stop._ ” Her voice is docile, yet it works all the same. His hand moves away from between her legs and he looks at her with uncertainty and worry, giving her space.

“Have I harmed you, love?” He releases her wrists.

“No,” She catches one of the many petals on the bed, a few were already stuck against their skin. She blows the petal against his face before wrapping her arms around his neck, “I was...just close to the edge.”

“O—Oh,” He chirps with a smile but then frowns, “ _Oh.”_ He clears his throat, “Shouldn’t I...continue then?”

“Yes, but...” She peels away some petals from his back, “I want you inside my mouth when I finally find my end. Can I…?”

He’s still getting used to her direct approach. His cock twitches, and his face feels very hot. 

“I wish to be...claimed, in a hunt.”

The code has been thrown. Almost dazzled, he nods and slowly removes himself from the bed under Byleth’s instruction. They stand away from the bed, caressing each other as they keep themselves enthusiastic with brief kisses and trembling touches, but her lips part from his, and they follow the strength of his chest. 

Almost in reverence, Byleth is slowly coming closer to the floor while leaving small nips and marks along his torso. “I love you…” Her tongue traces the scar over his pelvis; relishing how he puffs out air between gritted teeth. The sight of his erect cock already dripping in pre-cum catches her off guard, yet her mouth salivates either way, getting ready to receive him inside. 

Dimitri just stares at her fondly with one hand resting on his lower back, the other is caressing her head and holding down to a few threads of her hair. Her exhales are hitting the tip of his cock, and he thrusts forward unintentionally even if he doesn’t touch her. 

She holds unto his thighs, relishing in the strength of them. With luscious eyes, her tongue traces the base of his cock until it reaches the tip; repeating the movement a few times until his lips finally part with a groan. Her scalp feels a burn, but she welcomes it. More since his hand soon lowers towards her face, thumb hooking into the warmth of her mouth. She lets out a small, eager gasp at feeling his moist cock resting over part of her face. 

Dimitri lets out a low chuckle, it was dark and rich. Byleth cannot stare at him when his eyes discern her so calmly, “Quite enthusiastic…aren’t you?” He basks in the lively color of her face and chest, how her essence is dripping on the carpet below them. His lips curve when her tongue flicks over his cock although his thumb is still inside her, “My, you’re such a good girl…”

Byleth gasps. Her teeth sink into his thumb, gently and waiting for more praise. “Well now,” His voice continues dropping into a seductive tone that she’s still very new to, “Will you offer me your warm mouth, beloved?” He nudges forward, sliding his cock over her cheek and hovers over her eye, “Or should I defile you…is that what you desire?”

She moans again and closes her eyes. “Yes, take me like this.” His thumb finally moves away, and she misses it— the weight of his cock over her face quickly cheers her up. Byleth is too busy thinking and relishing in this moment; it was laughable, and perhaps a miracle that Dimitri doesn’t know just how easily he can ruin her. “Please…”

He cups her jaw, her mouth still slightly open. “Begin.” He commands, “Welcome me in.”

Her tongue flicks the side of his head before pushing forward, taking most of it in without gagging. He buckles forward, nuzzling his head on the side of her cheek; her jaw is already burning, the air feels hot and dry, but the taste of his cock leaves her with muttered moans. 

His touch was always needed. The king of Fhirdiad is soon losing his restraints, while the hold of her hair comes back with force; she remains loyal, praying in reverence against his cock with each thrust that he delivers on his own. Her gags are short when his taste finally invades her throat; it’s divine. She can’t stop her eyes from rolling back.

Byleth slipped a hand between her folds, furiously bringing relief at the same rhythm she’s taking him. He feels desperate and rough, yet each time his girth would leave her mouth, his hand always found its way over her jaw; pampering and soothing in. The sight of her breasts following every movement, while the puddle over the carpet kept expanding, tightens a coil in his guts and cock.

“Look at me,” He growls, pulling out completely; discerning her face and plump mouth. Teary, green eyes open though they remain slender. 

She giggles, biting away the trail of saliva that connected them. 

That almost breaks him, “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” She licks her lips and tries moving forward; Dimitri’s hand keeps her away, smiling at her clouded gaze, desperate for stimulation. Her hand hadn’t stopped moving, “Please, Dimitri, I’m so—so close.”

“Will this finally satiate you?” He guides her mouth to his tip. Her tongue extends, and he moves her back, drinking in her disappointed whine. “Am I the only one who can satiate you?”

“Yes, love. _Yes,”_ Byleth closes her eyes before hissing with thin lips; the world is buzzing, almost all colors wish to fade. “Please, only you. Dimitri…”

His hand releases her, and it joins the other behind his back. 

“ _Good girl_.”

She was good, she’s good to _him_. Byleth lets out a rough groan before devouring his girth in earnest once more; caring little for the ragged, filthy and wet sound that rumbles throughout her throat every time his head is sliding in. Without using her hands, she can feel how close he’s falling from the edge. Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is soon crumbling down, with hot paced whimpers and low mumbles of her name.

She finally sees light speckles when both hands clench her head, her nose meeting the dark-blond curls on his pelvis. Is it a crime how much she loves the way he’s suffocating her by his weight and pressure? Even if it is, she’s ready to be a filthy criminal for it. The proof lies inside her mouth as thick layers of cum are invading it, and the steady drip of her orgasm that still slides over a few fingers reinforces that thought. 

Byleth moves back and lets go with a hot pop. Her face falls against his thigh, softly moaning and recovering air against his skin. All movements cease, ears ring with a warm buzzing. Soon their muscles relax, and she can already feel the sore on her knees. 

“My love,” Dimitri calls, almost in a lull. Swiftly yet with care, he assists her on her feet. His arms bring her against his chest, “My life…my sweet beloved,” He appreciates her face with his lips. Byleth hums softly, not enough energy to chide him for forgetting to use their code; officially close their play. The taste of him that had painted her tongue white was a good alibi. 

She looks up with a gentle smile until a giggle comes out. “Dimitri…” A soft warning. The king had picked her up and began returning towards the bed, sinking into the plush covers. Byleth can finally relax, he knows exactly what she needs. They spend a few minutes just caressing each other, waiting for this rush of adrenaline to pass by and welcome a new one.

“You will not do a thing. You’re to stay still and enjoy yourself. Understood?” His hand traverses along a thigh, passing briefly over her wet entrance before going back to her strong leg—he pushes the limb against her chest. “It’s my turn to spoil you.”

“Oh my, yes. Yes, please…” She complies, staring at the magnificent view of his girth once again growing firm. “Yes, sir.” A mock slips. 

Dimitri smiles, before applying the same treatment to her other leg. With her cunt and ass fully exposed, Byleth slightly writhes. 

Her gasps were nearly inaudible as his mouth took her; eating her very essence as a famished man would do to any plate of food. The feeling of burning desire was intoxicating, and she almost pulled her hair out when his tongue rimmed around her ass before wandering inside her entrance. Her hips rub against his mouth, and he took every single movement of affection with a groan. 

_Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri_ _._ The only thought that echoed in her mind, the only person who her body could ever reach out for and host inside. Whether his mouth or words discern and ravage her, all is good either way. Only he could fill in the spot between her legs, bringing out emotions that are always dormant when he’s away or out of reach.

She wants him to know that, to feel it. Before nearing into another rushed climax, Dimitri pulls away with a wet jaw and turns her around—with her ass high up and ready. How can she prove how irresistible he is? Perhaps it was a blessing that they would make love while her face hides against the covers, or else the sight of his face full of euphoria would deplete all fight in her. 

His cock soon stretches her walls, and she collapses. The sharpness of his teeth over her shoulder and the hot sting of hands over her ass keeps her grounded into this mortal existing. “Dimitri!” She bucks back. It’s a set of slow, gentle thrusts until his balls are hitting her ass too. Bodily fluids are mixing, just like their sounds of pleasure.

And Sothis, is she _happy. Loved, well taken care of._ Any sense of shame has been thrown out the window. May all Garreg Mach know that Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is pounding her cunt and forcing her to wail his name. “ _Ohh, my sweet love! So good to me!_ ” She wishes for this moment to never end, and Dimitri reads her mind. 

His hands strip all around her body. “Byleth, you’re so...amazing. My beloved, mine…!” He pulls her away from the bed to host her into his arms. For their eyes to lock with each other, drown in their scent and presence. They’re being irrational and impatient as they fuck against the wall, her back flushed against the cold wall while her other side remains warm, firmly pressed against his muscles. 

Her nails dig into his back, cutting away as they slide down with purpose. She didn’t need to hold down—he was more than capable to grasp her entire existence in place, even if his thrusts felt strong as iron. “Heavens, yes!” She cries out for more, until her soul sings.“Please,” She chokes out as his breathing picks up, it almost sounds as he is in pain. They’ve waited far too long, “Fill me up, satiate me!”

They screamed each other’s name, finding another climax together this time. The pressure in their abdomens fades, as any doubt they could have of their love. Whispering soft nothings as pure bliss over washes them, Byleth holds down unto his neck. 

Dimitri moves them away from the wall until his knees collapse before reaching the bed. They unfold over endless petals on the floor, “I love you. I love you, I love you,” It’s an endless speech, every sentence had meaning. “I love you,” Softer, he whispers, “I love you, Byleth.”

Byleth’s pulse is pounding in her ears, she nuzzles against his chest—moving forward and intertwining their legs. With a hand, she explores the dips of his chest and appreciates every single scar that her lips could not reach. “I love you. I love you, Dimitri. I love you, I love you,” louder, stronger. “I love you, Dimitri.”

Collapsed over the floor, they chant their love until their throats run dry. The lull that the aftermath of sex brings fully traps them, keeping them on the floor until their bodies shiver by the cold. At least, that was Byleth’s case until Dimitri presses her against him, using his arms as a cover.

“I hope you realize that once I announce our engagement, there’s no escape.” She gives an aloof tease that is responded with a soft squeeze on her ass. 

“Hmm,” Dimitri is still staring at the ceiling. He can proclaim that the stars were displayed there, “Good.”

Byleth chuckles, happy but tired, “That includes no escape from Seteth.”

“I’m certain he values his life.”

 _“Dimitri_.”

“As I do mine,” He reaches for her hand that displayed the ring, kissing it. “Though, I must warn you that it will mandatory for you to spend the summers in Fhirdiad with me.”

“Getting bitten by my husband instead of Garreg Mach’s mosquitos? Yes, I’d love that.” She stretches, “Now, be a darling and take us to bed...or else I won’t stand tomorrow.”

His laugh is still her favorite sound in the world.

* * *

They host another celebration in Garreg Mach. The people rejoice between music and drink, while a suspicious enormous amount of money is being exchanged between comrades. Dimitri is yet to understand how the public announcement of his engagement with Byleth has to do anything with it.

Seteth accepted their relationship rather well; in fact, he appeared more bothered by the damaged Archbishop’s headpiece and Byleth’s sluggish posture than anything else; Dimitri feels rather remorseful as he stares at her bored face across a table that serves different delicacies and drinks. Per tradition, they are sat on each end of the table with their official advisors by their side. 

Their eyes meet briefly, and she offers a lazy wink while drinking some wine.

Nevermind, he feels energized. More even so. 

Laughter and long dance numbers gather Dimitri away, as it usually does. However, he feels certain that one minute of fresh air is all he shall need tonight. Staring at the stars with a smile, the king of Fhirdiad lets out a happy sigh. 

“The sound of a man caught by merriment fits you, friend.”

Dimitri turns around in hesitance, meeting Ferdinand’s smile with genuine surprise. He’s being offered a chalice with wine in it, “Lord Von Aegir…”

“Are we not keeping our titles away while in private?” Ferdinand gently teases and laughs. It seems a drunktard Sylvain doesn’t exaggerate that Dimitri reacts as a stunned deer does. “I thought we could share a moment between comrades, just before I depart tomorrow.”

“Of course. I am...honored.” Dimitri finally holds the chalice, though his grip is shaky. He had been avoiding Ferdinand for almost the entire night. There was not a proper apology that could be offered after what he did. “Thank you.”

Drinking quietly while surrounding themselves with faded laughter, Dimitri breaks the silence. “...I apologize. It seems all words fade when thinking of what I could say that can explain my actions.”

Ferdinand’s expression sours a little. “Dimitri,” He turns to see him, and smiles, even if it’s small. “Please, it’s all well. Had you not supported me when you did...well, I would’ve stayed away like a coward; silently keeping my emotions for myself, caught in the endless loop of the what ifs. In fact, some part of me expected this...you were, are and will be in her thoughts. Always.”

Dimitri closes his eye.

“I should thank you...I can’t possibly imagine what you were thinking when you found out I have feelings for…” He holds his head and chortles, “Heavens. What a mess.”

Dimitri shakes his head, “Quite.”

After a brief silence they share a laugh, their chalices meeting in a toast before drinking the rest in one full sweep.

“Offer her only happiness and refuge, Dimitri. Please.”

“I wouldn’t give less.”

“Thank you.” He rests his hand on Dimitri’s arm, giving it a soft squeeze before moving away. “Enjoy your time.”

Dimitri raises his eyebrow as Ferdinand is already walking back into the ballroom, “Leaving already?”

“This is no time for pity, friend.” He offers a curt bow and a casual wave, “Do not stay out too long. You have a lady waiting for you, after all.” 

The king stood on shaky legs for a moment after Ferdinand’s departure. He stares at his empty chalice. Perhaps on letter, he will appreciate his comrade’s strength while defeated; though on a second thought, that’s an egoistic thing to think about since he’s the victor in this whole situation.

“Dimitri, I found you.” Another voice breaks his concentration, one that he always welcomes. “Quick. Hide me.”

“Hide you?” He asks with a small grin, barely having enough time to extend his cape and welcome Byleth inside it. “Who dares to corner you like this?”

Byleth hugs him from his waist. Her skin hosts the scent of wine, yet again. “Seteth—he found out I broke the headpiece on purpose. I have never seen his face so red.”

His head turns towards the door where he had the unobstructed view of an enraged advisor walking hastily this way. 

_Happiness and refuge_ , may the first gather a laugh for Byleth while the other brings a warning towards Seteth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ferdinand became cuckinand. Sorry pretty horse boy, Byleth already has a favorite pretty horse boy :(
> 
> \---  
> [My cardd](https://blaiddydqueso.carrd.co/)  
> \---  
> Apologies if tags, grammar, and notes are constantly updated, there are kind people who give me feedback on certain things so I try to fix it right away. I'm sorry for those first readers who get to see this shit show so raw, you are truly the heroes of this community💕  
> \----  
> This story explores the characters from 3H. I apologize if anyone is offended with this interpretation.


End file.
